Now and Forever
by HeavensWeatherHellsCompany
Summary: I rolled my eyes as the Robocop turned to me, “Veronica Marley Pike.” I replied then added urgently, “If you take us to jail, please don’t tell my Mom. She’ll kill me five times over.” The story of James Kirk's childhood friend and her adventures.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__** I don't own anything Star Trek 2009 related. Or if you noticed anything you remember it sadly isn't mine either. I do however own Veronica. **_

* * *

Dust, dirt and wind gushed into my face, making it hard for my lungs to hold air. My fiery red curls whipping around my head at break neck speeds. The only thing I could think of was _How did I let him talk me into this one?_

"Jimmy, we are going to be in so much trouble."

The boy in the driver's seat just grinned at me as he said "Tell 'em I forced ya to come!" His mischief making smile full blast as he turned back to the road.

And just on cue a voice began yelling at him on the intercom "**_HEY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?_ That car is an antique. You think you can get away with this cause your mother's off planet? You get your asses back home now! You live in my house, buddy. You live in my house, and that's my car. You get one scratch on that car, and I'm gonna whip your…**" Jimmy grinned at me again and rolled his eyes as he turned off the intercom and blasted the music of some old band.

"Open that latch!" He pointed to the silver handle above my head.

I tried to plead with him one last time, "Come on Jimmy, just turn around."

"We are in trouble already, might as well have fun!" He exclaimed. Knowing I wouldn't win with him, I sighed and pulled the latch as he undid his. And within seconds the top of the car blow off, floating to the ground as we continued to race nothing.

As we got farther down the road, a boy walking caught my eye as he did Jimmy's "HEY JOHNNY!" He began beeping the horn and waving as I had to grab the wheel quickly.

"Jimmy!" I hissed, I looked up a him as his eye grew wide. Then I heard the sirens. "You've gotta be kidding me?"

"Let go!" He said as he pushed my hands away from the wheel, punched down on the gas and shifted gears.

"The Robocop is chasing us now. Great! Now Mom won't let me leave the house until I'm thirty!"

"Citizen, pull over." The cop was along side the car now.

Jimmy took a sharp turn causing my ten year old frame to ram into his "Easy there, Vonnie."

I looked where we were heading, which caused me to repeatedly punch Jimmy's shoulder. "Stop! The quarry is up ahead!"

He turned to me, still speeding and racing the cop, "Don't you trust me!?" As he asked he turned his baby blues on me, shinning like stars. He gave me his best puppy dog look.

I grunted, "That is the same damn look that got me into this in the first place!" I sighed then nodded my head "Of course I trust you. Now and forever!"

The cliff was coming closer, "Okay jump out of the car when I say." Jimmy said almost too calmly.

I looked at him as if he went nuts, "Are you _crazy_? I ain't jumping out of a moving vehicle when you're going over 100 miles per hour!"

Jimmy looked over at me grinning again. He then kissed my cheek which caused me to slap his. "Trust me Vonnie." He whispered and acted like he didn't just kiss me he then look at the road again, "Jump now!" I hesitated, so Jimmy reached over me and opened the door "Go! I'll be right behind you!"

I flung myself from the cherry red Chevrolet Corvette. I landed on my stomach with a hard thud, causing even more dirt to be etched in my face and hair. I felt blood as it ran down my arms. I began to pick myself up as I waited for Jimmy to follow like he said he would. My eyes turned to horror as the car was less than a foot away from the quarry's edge. But then the Corvette began to turn as if it was going to turn away from the cliff, but at that speed I knew it would still go over.

At the last possible second, Jimmy hurled himself from the car as it fell over. My eyes widen more when I realized he didn't quite make the jump. "JIMMY!" I grasped as I run to the edge, grabbing his hands to help pull him up. As we got him up, we began to stand and dust each other off. The Robocop finally reached us.

"Is there a problem officer?" Jimmy asked like nothing just happened. _We are in deep shit now!_ I thought to myself.

The cop got off his bike and lifted his helmet. " Citizens, what are your names?"

Jimmy stood proudly as he said "My name is James Tiberius Kirk."

I rolled my eyes as the Robocop turned to me, "Veronica Marley Pike." I replied then added urgently, "If you take us to jail, please don't tell my Mom. She'll kill me five times over."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__** I don't own Star Trek. I do however own Vonnie. Please tell me what you think! **_**_My first review!_**

**Naruto-Lover6271:**_First to review! So tell us who are you pairing her with? What happens next? Good story by the way. Why is the next chappy not up yet? Come on where's my story?!_

**My reply: **_Thank you so much for my first review! It makes me so happy! I'm actually debating who I'm pairing Vonnie with. So far its a tie between Kirk and McCoy. The next chapter will be out soon. Thanks again, hun!_

* * *

=_=_=_=__Later that night__=_=_=_=

"Taking Jim's stepfather's car and driving it off a cliff…"

"Well technically Jimmy drove it off the edge, not me. And it was not his stepfather's car it was his real father's car. Frank was going to sell it while Winona was off planet!" I interrupted my mom.

"Don't butt in with me young lady." My mother hissed, "Seriously what is wrong with you? This is the last straw Veronica. You want to be like your father so much, fine! Let him deal with you then!" My mother has been screaming at me for over an hour as soon as the Robocop dropped me off and took Jimmy home.

_Well at least she didn't ground me yet. _I thought to myself, she stomped out of the kitchen into the living room, _Wonder how much trouble Jimmy is in?_

"_**VERONICA!**_" My mother's voice shrilled for me, I walked to her where I saw my dad on the video feed.

"Daddy!" I giggled as I walked closer to the screen.

"Hello baby girl!" His eyes shined with love as he looked at me "How have you been?"

"_Christopher!_" My mom's voice went shrill again.

Dad rolled his eyes a little and smile at me "_Maya!_" He mocked my mother.

"Don't start! Scold her Chris." She said in a quieter tone.

He sighed then turned his gaze back to me, "Now Vonnie throwing someone's car off a cliff, no matter how funny it may be, is still very bad to do says your mother. So she has decided to send you up here to live with me on the ship. Would you like that?"

"Chris this is punishment, not a field trip." My mother glared at the screen, which caused my father to smirk.

"I know Maya, Starfleet is to straighten her out." He looked at me again, " We actually are returning back to Earth in a week's time. I will come get you then…"

"Commander Pike, sir?" A voice said in the background.

"I have to go now. I love you, Vonnie. Maya have all her things packed before I get there." Then the video feed went black, Mom huffed and walked back into the kitchen to finish get everything ready for Supper.

"Mom, why aren't you and Daddy ever nice to each other?" I asked as I followed her into the kitchen and sat at my seat at the table.

"That's what happens when you fall out of love with each other." She replied as she began to scoop food on a plate.

She placed the plate in front of me, "Does that mean you and Daddy can fall out of love with me?" I spooned some peas into my mouth.

Mom took the spoon away and glared at me, "_No one_ in their right mind could ever fall out of love with you, especially you father and I. You are my daughter, and just because your dad and I aren't together anymore doesn't mean I…we don't love you any less. We will always love you. Now and forever!" She hugged me close to her and tucked some hair behind my ear. She also handed me back the spoon. "Finish eating now."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__** I don't own Star Trek. I do however own Vonnie. Please tell me what you think! Thank you for another wonderful review **_Naruto-Lover6271. **_I have a picture of Vonnie as an adult in on my bio._**

* * *

=_=_=_=__One week later__=_=_=_=

The wind began to toss my curls all around as I sat on my front porch swing with my luggage next to me on the ground and my mom on the swing with me and cuddling me to her body as she held back tears. At the end of our long driveway a car began to climb towards us. My mom hugged me closer.

"Jimmy!" I whispered as I struggled to get out of my mother's grip. I ran from my mom's arms into his, too excited that I get to see him before I leave. As I tried to pull away from the hug, Jimmy held me tighter.

"Jimmy I'll be home soon. Daddy says we get to come back to Earth every few months unless we have a mission. Plus we will be writing each other all the time on our PADDs." I said as I rubbed comforting circles into his back, just like my mom does with me when I'm distressed.

He pulled me at arm's length, "Vonnie don't leave." Jimmy's piecing eye cut me deep, so deep I began to cry about my leaving for the first time.

"I have to. Maybe you can come visit me?"

"I doubt it." He replied.

Jimmy's mother, Winona finally got out of the car and came over to us. She immediately pulled me to her and kissed the top of my head, "Now don't go getting yourself into trouble up there." She smiled down at me, "I know for a fact Jim will get into even more now without you here to control him."

A flash of yellow caught my eye, I turned to see a yellow taxi cab starting its journey up the driveway. Which in turn made my mom grieve even louder than before. Winona gave me a last squeeze before she went over to her, to try to calm her. Jimmy grabbed my hand in his.

I whispered as the taxi got closer, "Just in case we don't see each other for a while, you won't ever forget me, will you?"

Jimmy turned me towards him and dried my tears with his sleeve, "You are my best friend. Now and forever." He let go of my hand and undid a simple gold chained bracelet, "Give me your hand." I slowly produced him it, curious to what he was doing.

Before I knew it he placed the bracelet on my tiny wrist. It was then my eyes grew the size of Jupiter's moons, "No Jimmy stop. It belonged to you Father. Its the most precious thing you own."

I tried to unlatch the hook, but his hand stopped me, "Mom said I would one day give it to a girl I love, trust and honor for the rest of my life. Vonnie, that's you! You are my best friend after all." He said simply.

I looked down at the bracelet in wonder, until it dawned on me. I reached up and unhooked a silver necklace which had a small circle pendent with my initials engraved in it. I leaned forward and fastened it around Jimmy's neck. "Its no where near as special as your Dad's bracelet, but I never take off this necklace."

He picked up the pendent and began looked down at it with inquisitive eyes. He turned his gaze back to me, "Then I never will take it off either."

"Baby girl you ready to go?" My Father was standing beside us, as the driver put my bags in the trunk.

I sniffed back my tears on last time as I hugged Jimmy, I whispered "I love you now and forever James T. Kirk." I let go and race to my mom who was standing beside the taxi now with Winona.

I hugged Winona again then my Mom practically ripped me out of her arms and held on to me for dear life. "I love you sweetheart. I will see you soon."

My Dad seeing I was struggling, help pull her off of me, "I'll make sure she stays safe and out of trouble Maya. Don't worry so much. This was your idea after all." He took my hand and put me into the taxi. I began waving frantically out the back window. Seeing my Mom and Winona waving and blowing air kisses at me. But Jimmy, Jimmy just stood in the same place where I left him, standing as if he was made of stone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__** I don't own Star Trek. I do however own Vonnie. Please tell me what you think!**_

* * *

=_=_=_=__Twelve Years Later__=_=_=_=

"I didn't want to even come tonight." I huffed as Nyota dragged me into a bar near the shipyard.

"Come on Vonnie. You look great, even though you refuse to wear a female cadet's uniform." She said as I tugged my shirt down a little. "We are here to have fun before the Academy."

"I just wanna go lay down. I'm so tired. Why did I agree to be friends with an energizer bunny?" I tried to tuck my curly hair behind my ears, but it all puffed out anyway. I looked at my recently made friend. In fact we have only been friends for about two days now, since we both found out we were going to the Starfleet Academy. Her long shinny black hair and her mocha colored skin made her more beautiful than she knew.

"Beats me, but you are now." We got to the table where some friends were at, "Hey all!"

"Hey" was echoed around the table.

"Who's thirst? We'll go get them." Nyota pointed to me and her.

"We will?" I asked as the drink orders were being called out. She began pulling me with her, when I noticed my shoe was untied. "Hey I'll meet you at the bar. Get me a shot of Jack, straight up."

Nyota nodded as I bent down I could hear her order, "Hi, I'd like a Klabnian Fire Tea, three Budweiser Classics, two Cardassian Sunrises and…"

The bartender suggested "Gotta try the Slusho. Its good."

"The Slusho mix. Thank you." The bartender left as he went to fill the order.

"That's a lot of drinks for one woman." _That voice sounds familiar._ I said to myself as I stood straight up and walked over to Nyota.

"Oh and a shot of Jack, straight up."

"Make that two. Her shot's on me."

I finally reached her, "No her shot, since its mine is on me." I said to the bartender, I then looked at the blonde man with the piecing blue eyes. "Thanks but no thanks" _Those eyes seem familiar too._

He looked taken back for a second then smirked, "Don't you two want to at least know my name before you completely reject me?"

I looked over at Nyota who just shook her head, "We're fine without." I replied.

"You are _fine_ without it." He stated back. "Its Jim. Jim Kirk." I gasped for air, and my eyes began to search his whole face for the truth. _Jimmy!_

I was speechless and turned to the front of the bar, Nyota followed suit. "If you don't tell me your names. I'm gonna have to make them up."

Nyota finally cracked as the bartender started to place the drink in front of us, "It's Uhura."

"Uhura? No way! That's the name I was gonna make up for you." His gaze turned to me, "And you, Red?"

Nyota opened her mouth to say something, I covered it quickly with my hand. "What you shy or something, Red? Don't like talking to strangers?"

"Well they do have the best candy." I let slip through my teeth before I knew what I said. He smirked at me as he came over.

"So you two are cadets, you're studying. What's your focus?" Jim asked.

"Xenoliguistics. You have no idea what that means." Nyota said as she glared at him.

"The study of alien languages. Morphology, phonology, syntax. It means you've got a talented tongue." _Oh God, he's trying to flirt in front of me. This is too much. _I began giggle softly, "What about you Red?"

When I shook my head, Nyota answered for me "Navigations."

"To boldly go where no person has gone before. Searching new places." He smirked at me again.

Again my mouth spoke before my mind could process it, " I'm not surprised to hear that no _person_ has gone there before with you."

Nyota cut in, "I'm impressed. For a moment there, I thought you were just some dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals."

"Well not only!" Jim added.

Nyota and I began laughing as someone spoke up from behind us, "This townie isn't bothering you two, right?"

"Beyond belief." Nyota answered.

I added as I saw the cadet crack his knuckles, "But its nothing we can't handle." Jim looked at me, before smirking again. _I'm trying to save him from getting beating up, and he just smirks! Arg!_

"You two can handle me. That's an invitation."

The balding cadet looked made, "Hey, you better mind your manners."

"Relax, cupcake. It was a joke."

"Hey, farm boy. Maybe you can't count but there are four of us and one of you."

"So get some more guys and then it'll be an even fight." He patted the guys cheek. _I have to admit Jimmy's courage was always high, as was he's reckless. But this is insane. He's going to get killed_.

Just as Jim was turning back to us the cadet pulled back his fist and turned Jim back to him punching him square in the jaw. Jim began fighting back as the other three came into the mix. He was actually holding his own until one of them grabbed him from behind and another began punching him. The whole time Nyota was saying "Stop it!"

I punched the one hitting Jim in the side of the face as Jimmy picked up a wine bottle and smashed it over the guy's, who was holding him, head. Another started to come into the fight, I block his first two punches then kneed him in the stomach. "Vonnie! Vonnie Pike stop. Not you too!" Nyota screamed at me as the guy I kneed fall to the ground in pain.

"VONNIE!" Jim gasped as he looked at me, catching him off guard another throw him down on a table and proceed to pummel him continually in the face.

A loud whistle broke through the crowd. All the cadets looked up, I rolled my eyes as I saw it was my Dad. "Outside, all of you. Now!"

"Yes sir!" Filled the air as all the cadets began filing out. Everyone complaining as they went.

"You all right, son?" My Dad asked.

Jimmy a little dazed out said "You can whistle really loud, you know that?"

"Vonnie clean him up while I go make sure the cadets are all going to the right place." Dad said as he walked out, "I'll be back soon."

"Yes sir." I said as I helped Jim off the table and into a seat. I shook my head as I left, I went to the bar "First aid kit and two beers." The bartender look angry, but still handed me my requested items.

I went back to where I left Jim, and placed a glass in front of him and poured one of the beers into it. "That should help a bit." I said as I kneeled in front of him. I took out some disinfect cloths and began wiping his face off. "Sorry if it strings."

"How come you didn't tell me it was you, Vonnie?" His eyes bore into mine.

"I didn't think you would remember me. That was over twelve years ago, I mean we were ten years old." I replied as I finished using the disinfect cloths, I handed him to pieces of cloth that were rolled up. He looked at them oddly, "To stop the blood from your nose from going everywhere." Jim made an 'O' with his mouth. I stood up and sat in the chair across from him.

"I never forgot about you Vonnie. We might have been kids, but you were my best friend. I told you everything." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"I never forgot about you either Jimmy. Man this is getting gushing!" I laugh and he followed suit.

"So Starfleet huh? I didn't think you Mom would go for that." He asked

"She didn't at first, I had to make her a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"I had to go to college first, actually graduate. Then if I still wanted to enlist, she would give me her blessing."

"You have a degree? Well I'm impressed. In what?"

"Science, well I majored Pre-Med actually. But I really want to be a navigator or pilot. So instead of Med school, I found myself enlisting."

I put my hand up to my chin as I took a swig of my own beer. His eyes wander down to my wrist where a gold chain bracelet lay. He was about to say something when, "How's he doing baby girl?"

I turned around to see my Dad behind me, "Better I think. He is talking normally, but I think he might want to go to the hospital just incase."

"I'm fine, Vonnie. No worries."

"Baby girl, I think you should return back to your quarters for the night and get some rest."

"Sure Daddy." I stood up and kissed his cheek, I then turned to Jimmy "Maybe it won't be another twelve years before we meet again, Jimmy."

I waved goodbye and began walking out just as I Jimmy heard say "You're Vonnie's Dad?" _No he calls all his cadets baby girl. Of course I'm his daughter, you idiot!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__** I don't own Star Trek. I do however own Vonnie. Please tell me what you think!**_

* * *

=_=_=_=__Next Morning__=_=_=_=

After being rudely awaken by my bunkmate, Nyota, at 0700 in the morning by flying pillows. I found myself in uniform twenty minutes later.

"Seriously, Nyota, you need to tone down the excitement a bit." I said once we grabbed some Breakfast.

"Sorry I can't be calmly cool about this like you can. I wasn't raised on a starship after all." Nyota replied then took a bite of her muffin.

I rolled my eyes as I sipped my orange juice, "I'm excited too, but you are bouncing off the walls, like crazy."

She began to giggle softly as we saw other cadets getting up to leave, "I'm sorry. I'm always vivacious when I wake up. Should have warned you." I shook my head and ate my eggs. We soon stood up too and followed the other cadets to the shipyard where they get on their proper shuttles to Academy.

I saw my Dad standing outside mine. I waved Nyota off, "I'll catch up." She smiled and nodded slightly. "Hey Daddy."

"Hey baby girl." He whispered and pulled me in for a quick hug. "I'm so proud of you." He said to the top of my head before kissing it. Dad pulled me an arm's length away "Once we are in public at the Academy, its either Sir or Captain. Is that clear, Cadet?"

"Crystal, _Daddy_!" I mocked him.

"Nice ride, Man!" A man with a hard hat said to a bike rider, Dad was blocking my view so I couldn't quite see the rider.

A jiggling sound filled the air. "Its yours." I finally saw the rider as he approached us. "Four year? I'll do it in three." He said to my Dad.

"Jimmy! You're coming to the Academy?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Well I can't let you do all the troublemaking, now can I?" He flicked my nose as he went by.

I was still wide eyed and opened mouth, "Better head to your seat now, or else you will be flying inside the shuttle." Dad put his hand on my lower back to steer me inside. I waved as he went left towards the cockpit as I went right to the sitting area.

I looked over to where Nyota was at and saw all seats were full. She gave me an apologetic look. I mouth "_Its fine._" I looked around and noticed that to Jimmy's right there was a vacate seat. I sat down and began bucking as I heard the ending to his other neighbor's manic episode. I butted in "We are actually more likely to die, before we hit the ground due to the sudden changes in pressure."

"Good to know." He looked more scared and more angry at me. I simply shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes, _I was just telling him the truth._

"Well, I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space." Jim told him

"Yeah, well, I got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones." The ranting man took a swig from his flask. Then offered it to Jimmy.

"Jim Kirk and this nosy person to my right is Veronica Pike." Jimmy took a drink before handing the container to me.

I took a sip, "Mmmm whiskey!" I exclaimed before handing the flask back, "But everyone calls me Vonnie."

"McCoy. Leonard McCoy." We all just looked at each other as the shuttle began taking off.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__** I don't own Star Trek. I do however own Vonnie. Please tell me what you think!**_

* * *

=_=_=_=__Three Years Later__=_=_=_=

I began walking out of Nester Hall, just as I saw Jimmy and Leonard in front of me. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying talking about, but I didn't really care. All I wanted to do was take down my _'target'_. I pounced on his back as I used my knees to make him fall. Once on the ground, I had one knee holding his back down and the other pinned an arm while I held his other one. "Man, Vonnie did you gain some weight or something?" Jimmy struggled to say as his face was in the grass.

"Thanks for noticing!" I slapped the back of his over size head, what I didn't _notice_ was his hand slip over my thigh until it was too later. With the added help of his legs, he twisted me over with a arm snaked around a leg, holding it in the air as his body pressed firmly into mine.

"Now doesn't this look wrong?" He said with his usually grin, but something in eyes said he wasn't just playing around. "You give up?" He asked, still with the darker coloring of his eyes.

"Pikes never quit!" I hissed as it look like I was going to head butt him, he drew his head back losing focus. I then made my move, I locked my ankle around his and flipped us over with me now straddling him. My left knee on his chest, my other on his throat, while my hands held his and my legs held his legs. "This is why I should be Captain Watson's T.A. in advance hand to hand combat and not you." I smiled triumphantly down at Jimmy's now red face. "Give?"

He grunted something, "What was that? I couldn't hear you. Did you say you give up!" He nodded his head slowly as a hand reached out to help me up. I took it willing as I looked up to see the face of Leonard McCoy. "Thanks Mick!" I used my nickname for him, which always makes him roll his eyes.

I turned around to help Jimmy to his feet, he grinned "Thanks Vonnie!" He replied "I spilt your pants again." He added before ducking behind Mick for a shield. I reached around and felt I had a rather huge hole in my pants.

"Damn it Jim!" I quickly unzipped my red cadet uniform shirt and wrapped it around my ass. _Thank God I wore a tank top today!_ "You better hope the uniform lady will let me have pants. Last time I had to fight for them." I pointed a accusing finger at Jim, while McCoy laugh. I turned to him with my glare now, making his laughing slow "You could have stopped us! I blame you too Mick."

"Me!?" McCoy almost shouted, "Last time I tried to stop you two, I ended up with a broken nose. If you guys insist on _'play fighting'_ then leave me out of it."

"Then what southern gentleman are you?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"One of a kind, my dear Vonnie, one of a kind." Mick almost smirked, then realized what he was doing and began to scowl again. _If he didn't do that so much, then maybe he would find a decent girl_. I said to myself.

Shaking my head, I kissed both Jimmy and Mick on their cheeks and turned to Mick "So I'll see you tonight, since Jimmy is going to _'study' _for the Kobayashi Maru exam."

"Naturally _darlin'_" Mick's accent poke out again.

"What are you guys doing?" Jimmy asked a bit too curiously. Like he was offended we didn't invite him.

"Just the movie I've been dying to see. And since you won't take me, I forcing Mick to go." I replied

Jimmy thought for a moment, and it look like relief passed through his eyes, "Oh that chick-flick?" I nodded to his question, "Good luck with that Bones!" He added with a laugh.

"I don't mind, because I get to spend the evening with a beautiful lady." Mick said as he looked at me.

"Awe Mick!" I said as I flung my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek again.

"And who said I meant you?" I pulled back quickly and glared as he and Jimmy laugh, "Just kidding, Vonnie!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I need to get to the uniforms before they close. I'll see you around 1900?" I asked, but it was more a statement.

"Yeah, see you then!" He replied, I waved goodbye to both then ran towards the building I needed.

Out of breath, I walked to the uniform counter, "Hi, I need a man's size 30 pants, please?" I asked the same old lady that is always there.

She sniffed at me before going to the racks. Five minutes later, she came back frowning and typed something into her PADD "We are out of sizes 8 in women's and 30 in man's. Come back the day after tomorrow."

I looked shocked. _What did she mean she was out! _"But I need them now! I have a rip in them!"

"Maybe if you didn't fight so much, you wouldn't need a new pair every few weeks." She glared at me, "Have a nice day." Then she slammed the counter's window in my face. I let out a low growl, _Someone needs to get laid!_ I thought to myself as I exited the building. _JAMES IS SO DIED!_

I wasn't watching where I was going as I ran into someone, "Sorry." I grunted. I looked up to see playful chocolate eyes staring at me. "Oh hey Nyota." I said as my angry drifted away.

"Hi Vonnie!" She hugged me close, then looked at my face. Instantly becoming worried, "What's wrong?"

"Jim split my pants _again_, but the uniform in my size won't be here until the day after tomorrow!" I ranted, "Not even in the women's skirt!"

Nyota had a thoughtful look on her face before grabbing my hand and walking fast. "I have a spare skirt, we are the same size."

"Really Nyota, I can borrow it!?" My eyes shined with relief.

I then noticed we were heading towards the dorms, "Of course! I think you should wear my spare shirt too, the man's shirt with the female's skirt will look funny." She said just as she punched in the code for her room.

"Hey." Nyota said to Gaila, her roommate. She then began looking through her closet.

"Hey." Gaila replied then noticed me, "Oh hey Vonnie! What are you doing here?"

I noticed the almost naked Orion girl and rolled my eyes _Typical!_, "Jim split my pants, so I'm borrowing her spare uniform."

"Oh I see." Gaila sounded flustered.

"Strip down!" Nyota commanded as she handed the clothes, I gave her a weird look before she rolled her eyes at me, "Its to make sure it fits. And no tank top will fit with that shirt, so don't even try."

"You're just trying to get me naked." I said as I slipped off my boots then my pants as I pulled my top off over my head.

I heard a whistle and turned to Gaila, who smiled "Man, Vonnie I thought you were a hardcore tomboy. Why are you wearing matching blue and pink _frilly_ bra and undies?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me or my underwear." I said as I zipped up the skirt and pulled over the shirt.

"Well if you promise to always wear undies like that, I would love to know more." She teased.

Nyota clicked her tongue before sliding off her shirt, "So the strangest thing, I was in the long-range sensor lab…"

Gaila interrupted, "Yeah, I thought all night."

"I was tracking solar systems and I picked up an emergency transmission." Nyota continued as she slipped off her boots.

"Really?" I asked, I looked over at Gaila, who looked impatient for some reason.

"Yeah. From a Klingon prison planet. A Klingon armada was destroyed. Forty-seven ships."

"So you're not going back to the lab tonight?"

Nyota stopped what she was doing, then turned back to Gaila, "Gaila, who is he?"

"Who's who?" She said innocently.

"The mouth-breather hiding under your bed." Nyota replied

Jim popped up, "You could hear me breathing?"

"You!" Both Nyota and I said

He began picking up his clothes, "Big day tomorrow."

Nyota started throwing his items at him, "You're gonna fail. Get out."

Jimmy smirk, "Gaila, see you around." She smiled and nodded at him.

"If I pass, will you tell me your first name?" Jim asked Nyota, while I shook my head and went out the door as she was throwing him out it.

"No! Good night, Vonnie!" She called out.

"I think the fact that you picked up a transmission is very interesting." The door closed on his face.

"Trying to hit on her, when you just tried to sleep with her roommate is probably not the best way to seduce Uhura." I said to him as he put his clothes in my hands, taking the pants and putting them on then his shirt.

"Oh well. So _many_ other fish in the sea, I guess." A feeling of nausea reached my throat. And it felt like I thrown up a little in my mouth. _What does he mean by __**many other**__ fish? Is he finally going to give up on Nyota?_ I felt angry, sad and confused all at the same time.

Jimmy grinned his usual grin before swing his arm over my shoulders. It wasn't long until we reached my room. He entered the code, stepped into my room and tossed his shoes that he was holding by the door. He flung himself onto my bed. "I love that you have a single room. Its so much nicer than the room Bones and I share." Jimmy said with his hands behind his head and crossed his legs over each other.

"I got lucky I guess. Odd number of female cadets in our year." I throw my _old_ uniform into my laundry bin, "I hope you're happy!" I swiftly turned on my heels towards him with my hands resting on my hips. "I have to wear a skirt for the next _**two**_ days!"

"Your legs look great in it though." Jim smiled cheekily at me, "Plus I'm helping you with your feminine essence."

I narrowed my eyes at him before grabbing a pillow, "Here let me show you my _feminine essence!_" I leaped on top of Jim and began hitting him with the pillow. I got in a few good hits before he took hold of both my wrist in only one of his hands. He then flipped me onto my back with him on top.

Jimmy smirk as held my hands tightly above my head. His smirk widen as he began tickling my sides. I grasped, "S-stop…Jimmy!" I tried to say in between my giggles as I also tried to kick my legs. But his held me down.

"You give?" He asked. I didn't answer for a second which caused him to tickle me harder.

Not wanting to wet by bed, I hissed out "Y-y-yesss!" He instantly stop tickling, but still held my wrist firmly. He's eyes became darker than normal again, and he's tongue quickly moisten his bottom lip. I got one hand free an shoved it into his face so hard he fell from the bed. "Computer, time please?" I called out.

A female voice answered "1847."

"Shit!" I said rather loudly, "I'm going to be late." I grabbed a strapless bra and my clothes for the movie before walking into my bathroom.

"Too bad Bones can't see you in your skirt. He's a sucker for a nice pair of legs." I heard Jimmy say from the other side of the door.

"Technically he will see me in my skirt for the next few days." I said once I was already changed. I rummaged through my counter's drawers before finding my make up bag. I quickly put on foundation, black eyeliner, pink lip gloss and black and white eye shadow for a smoky look.

"True." Jim replied.

Once I was finished getting ready I opened the door, "And he can look at my legs all he wants tonight, since I'm wearing a dress." I stepped farther in my room, "He wants a _presentable date_, I'll give him one." I twirled around a bit to show Jimmy I was wearing a knee-length off-white satin dress with a black ribbon tied around my waist. "Well how do I look?…WAIT HOLD ON DON'T ANSWER THAT YET!"

I ran to my closet and put on my black high heels that had white bows on the tips. Turning back to Jimmy, I asked "_Now_ what do you think?"

His mouth reminded me off those old cartoons that had they mouths hanging down to the floor. His eyes grew bigger and darker. He stood up from his spot on my bed and was in front of me in a blink of an eye. "V-Vonnie you look…"

The door swished open and McCoy came in whistling to himself softly, "Ready to g…Oh Vonnie, you look beautiful!" He said. I looked at him and noticed he was wearing dark blue jeans and a grayish bottom up shirt with his hair combed down more.

"Same for you Mick!" I replied smirking slightly, I slowly turned back to Jimmy "How about you come with us. It'll be fun and since your not _'studying_' with Gaila anymore tonight. I mean what else could you have planned?"

Jim thought for a minute, then took my hand "I would love that…But I do have to prepare for tomorrow." He pulled me into a hug as I kissed his cheek, "You look better than great! See you both later." Jim said as he walked out of my room.

I watched him go and couldn't help the feeling that made my stomach feel like it was twisting in knots. "We better go." I said in a low tone. _Was that disappointment in my voice? Why would I be upset if Jimmy didn't come? He's only my friend._

"And we shall my lady." Mick half smiled and offered me his arm as we walked out of the room. _I know Mick is going because I was semi-forcing him, so I know I should try to have a good time for his sake. _I thought to myself as we exited the dorms, praying I would try to enjoy myself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: ****I do not own anything to do with Star Trek! I only own my OC, Vonnie! I would like to thank everyone for all the awesome reviews! And I'm sorry I haven't updated for the last few days, I've been feeling down. However, I am holding all the other chapters for ransom. I would like a few more reviews. All chapters are done, and I'm even starting the sequel to this story. So if you all want more chapters out and faster, if you could drop me some reviews that would be great. And it might make me feel less down! Oh and I've changed Vonnie's picture on my bio, check it out! Anyway on with the story!**_

* * *

_**=_=_=_=_Next Morning**__**_=_=_=_=**_

I was awoken by the starling screaming of sirens better known as my alarm clock. I pushed my pillow over my face to dull the noise, but it was still loud. "Computer: alarm off, and lights on 30%." I hissed as I ripped the pillow off of me.

I threw my soggy blankets off my sweat drenched body. Even with the annoying wake up call my mind was still cloudy from my sleeping coma. I stripped off my nightshirt and lazily laid it on the floor before grabbing a towel and heading for the shower.

The warm water woke me up instantly. After I washed, I then began to dry my body off. I wrapped the towel around me as I blow dried my hair and added cover up and black eyeliner to my face. Before exiting the bathroom, I saw familiar green eyes staring into my face. _Why do I feel so empty?__I feel like a robot listing facts off._ I shook my head to rid my insanity.

I emerged from the bathroom, and began searching my dresser for a decent pair of undergarments. I found a black and red set, slipped the red underwear on and tossed the towel to the side. I then clasped on the black and red lace bra just as the swish sound of my door was heard. Meaning I had company and I was almost naked.

I had no time to react as Jimmy walked in. "Hey Vonn…" He began to say until his bright blue eye caught my own emerald green ones. I smiled to myself, _It seems this is the second time I have rendered Jim Kirk speechless in less than 24 hours._ I felt his eyes scan my body, every inch of it. He tilted his head to a side with a curious smile tugging on his lips.

Jim began walking towards me, causing my eyes to widen in shock. He placed his rather huge hands on my hips, I immediately felt a strange electrical shock pulse through my body as his thumbs trailed down a few centimeters above my underwear. My eyes grew twice as big as he began rubbing my hip bones. "When did you get these?" His voice sounded husky and smooth as it reached my ears.

Without realizing until after I did it, I licked my lips and pushed my hips closer into his hands. _Get a grip, Vonnie!_ I screamed inside my head. I followed his line of vision, and saw each of his thumbs rubbing a blue bird with a star in their beaks. "Oh my tattoos!" I pulled away, trying to act like what he did didn't affect me at all. I reached for Nyota's spare uniform for me and proceeded to put it on. "I got them when I was 17. My friend, Bay'or, convinced a lot of my schoolmates to get tattoos when we docked at Orion's Belt Starship Port." I said after finally putting on my shirt and slipping into my skirt.

Jimmy's eyes never left my body as I dressed. And to be honest with myself, I couldn't help but feel pleased. I should be embarrassed, a shamed but I wasn't. For some reason this, him watching me, felt natural and right. I sat on my bed as I put on my boots. "What are you doing here Jimmy? I thought I was suppose to meet you and Mick before your exam."

"I wanted to ask you a favor actually." He had his usual smirk on his face once more.

I cautiously stood up and eyed him warily "What **kind** of favor?

Jim began, "Well, if I pass the…"

"Jimmy its not _if_, its when you pass." I clarified as we headed out into the hallway.

And for a rare second Jim smiled a real, _no arrogant _smile at me. "You believe I'll pass?" His eyes looked different as he looked at me, almost like he was testing me or something.

I grabbed his hand to stop him from walking, "Yes I believe in you. I always do, now and forever." After having an almost staring contest with him, I took my hand from his and looped it through his arm. I tilted my head slightly to tell him to continue with his _favor_ as we left the dorms.

"When I pass the _Kobayashi Maru _exam, at the victory party can you wear that red slinky dress that your Mom bought you last year?"

"Wait, _**victory party**_? Isn't that a bit forward? How can you plan for something that hasn't happened yet?" I asked as I felt the San Francisco sun warm my skin while we walked across the Quad.

Jim just smirked, and his eyes said he had a secret. Which caused me to roll my eyes, "You got all dolled up for Bones, making me feel very neglected as your best friend. So I think its only fair if you do the same at my party." He stated.

"Mick wanted a proper date. And I wanted to shock him a bit, I don't think he knows I own girly clothes." I laughed softly.

"Be **my** date then!" Jim concluded and for some reason I felt my heart leap into my throat.

I shook my head of the nonsense it was making. _Me and Jimmy are friends. Best friends, nothing more._ "Jim, we both know as soon as we get there you will ditch me for the prettiest girl in the room. And I'll be at the bar flirting with some dashing guy. Its what we always do." I said, we were nearing the exam building.

The hairs on my arms began to stand up and I felt like I was being watched. I looked around and saw that many pairs of eyes were on us. "Speaking of guys, why are they all staring at you? Did another gay rumor spread about you and Mick?"

Jim knitted his eyebrows close together then he looked around. He instantly began to laugh, "They aren't staring at me, Vonnie. Its **you,** they are. You look hot!"

"Puh-lease! I look horrible, no guy in their right mind would think otherwise."

Jimmy had a thoughtful look on his face as a small smile tugged on his lips, "I guess none of us are in our right minds then."

I was about to ask him what he meant just a voice cut me off "About time!" I looked over to see Mick on a building's steps tapping his foot slightly. "What took you two so long?"

Without hesitantly Jimmy replied "Scenic discovers." We all three entered the building and got closer to the assigned room. After another ten feet, I felt Jim's breath quicken. I squeezed his arm gently, to reassure him. We stopped and he turned to Mick and me, "I'll see you guys in there. Wish me luck?!"

"You can do this." Mick replied and patted Jim's shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and kissed Jimmy's cheek, which for some strange reason I could feel the same electrical tingles from when he rubbed my tattoos. "Luck! Even though you don't need it." Jim walked away leaving me with Mick and surprising enough Nyota. I turned to her with a gaped mouth.

Annoyed she rolled her chocolate eyes at me, "Commander Tam-Brine asked me to help with _Kirk's_ scenario."

I smiled at her as I threw an arm over Mick's shoulder and another over hers as we walked into the demo room, "Wonder what its going to be like? I mean Jimmy never does the same thing twice."

Mick half smiled as he said, "I think you mean never the same _person_ twice." Nyota began giggling as I simply shrugged my shoulders, trying to make the knot in my chest go away.

Nyota went straight to the communications center as I began walking to the navigations, but Mick has longer legs than me and sat there before I could. I glared at him as he innocently replied "It's the only station I'm good at."

"Yeah, because _I_ taught you the basics." I argued.

"I'm a doctor not a helmsman!" He exclaimed. I shook my head while I smiled at him. _Mick always knows how to make me smile!_

I decided to a sit at the weapon station since another cadet was already in the pilot position. Jimmy walked in carrying an apple as he sat in the Captain's chair.

And as if that was cue to start, Nyota said, "We are receiving a distress signal from the _U.S.S. Kobayashi Maru._" She sounded uninterested as she spoke and slightly annoyed, "The ship has lost power and is stranded." She began to bop her head side to side, "Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them."

Jim turned his chair towards her, "Starfleet Command has order us to rescue them…_**Captain**_."

Mick's station began to beep loudly "Two Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone."

"And they are locking weapons on us." I said as my station started to beep too.

"That's okay." Jim said simply.

Mick and me looked at each other before turning to Jimmy, "That's okay?" Mick questioned.

Jim looked smug, "Yeah, don't worry about it.""Three more Klingon warbirds decloaking." Mick said more urgently.

"And our targeting our ship." I stated.

McCoy turned his chair towards Jim and huffed, "I don't suppose this is a problem either."

"They're firing, _Captain._" I said as I felt the demo room start to shake.

With me mocking him slightly, Jim took control more. "Alert Medical Bay to prepare to rescue all crew members from the damaged ship."

"And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons, _Captain_?" Nyota pointed out.

He turned to her, "Alert Medical." Jimmy said calmly. She puffed and turned back to her station.

"Our ship is being hit." Mick drew our attention back to the situation. "Our shields are at 60%."

"I understand." Jim said as he reached for his apple.

"Well…should we…I don't know…fire back?" McCoy barked.

"No." Jim said as he bite into his apple.

"Of course not." I replied as I rolled my eyes. All of a sudden a power surge went through all the computers in the room. And the lights went out for a few seconds.

"Hmmm…Arm photons. Prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds." Jim ordered finally.

"Yes, sir." I replied as I began pressing the buttons, not caring if they didn't work_. At least he was doing more than nothing!_ I thought to myself.

"Jim, their shields are still up." Mick said

"Are they?" Jimmy took another bite from his apple.

Mick turned back to his station, "No. They're not." I glanced at McCoy before finishing with the preparations for the weapons.

"Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should do. Let's not waste ammunition." Jim declared.

I nodded my head, while smiling. _How did he do this?_ "Target locked and acquired on all warbirds. Firing!" The screen showed all warbirds being shot and taken down, "All ships destroyed, _Captain_."

"Begin rescue of the stranded crew." Jim stood up, "So! We've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one onboard was injured, and the successful rescue of the _Kobayashi Maru_ crew is underway." He took a bite of his apple again and stared up at the observing window. Mick, Nyota and I just all looked at each other, wondering how on Earth did he just do that?

A smile crept onto my face as I stared at Jim. _He just won against the unwinable!_ Jimmy turned us with a look of relief filled his eyes. I stood up and took off running full speed into his waiting arms. As I leaped into them, he caught me easily and spun us around in a few circles. Jim placed me back on the ground as I wrap my arms around his neck for a another hug. As I pulled away, "You did it Jimmy!" I said and kissed his cheek as the other cadets came to congratulate him.

I was slightly pushed away as the flooded of other students went to him. I was standing beside Nyota, who had shock written all over her face. "I can't believe it!" She mumbled under her breath.

I grinned cheekily at her, "I can!"

Jimmy and Mick pushed their way to us, as Jim scooped me up in his arms again. "Remember the favor?!" He whispered in my ear. And all of us began walking out of the demo room.

I let out a loud sigh, "Okay. But only for you." I turned to Nyota, "Wanna walk to Nester Hall with me?" Knowing her class was in the same building as my flight pattern class was.

"Yeah." I waved goodbye to Jim and Mick, who were surrounded by lots of female cadets. I couldn't help, but feel upset as I saw a few give Jimmy kisses. Nyota cough drawing my attention back to in front of us.

I saw she was looking at me from the corner of my eye, "What?" I asked

She shook her head, "Nothing." We were silent until we reached our classrooms. "See you at the party, I suppose."

"You're going?" I asked surprised.

"Well there is a reason to drink. So yeah I'm coming." Nyota smiled then hugged me, "See you later."

I walked into my class still dazed about everything that I have been feeling. I was actually completely out of it the whole day. I found myself in my room hours later, unsure of how I truly got here. I was just sitting on my bed, staring at my red dress. _Should I wear it? I did promise Jimmy. But if I put wear __**that**__, I'll be getting pretty for __**him**__. Why am I feeling this way?_

Standing up and stripping down to only my panties, I went to where my dress hang and slipped into it. The red cotton fabric clung to my body in all the right places and supporting what needed to be supported. After digging in my closet for a moment I finally found red high heels. I then went to the bathroom to do my make up and try to tame my mass of curls.

"Vonnie, you ready? We are suppose to be there in about ten minutes or so." Jim called out from inside my room.

"Almost. I'm just finishing up." My hair laid in soft curls down my shoulders and my make up was light, but accented my eyes and lips. I walked out and found Jim fiddling with an old picture frame. I went over to him and glanced over his shoulder. In his hand was picture of us when we were about six or seven hugging with mud caked on us. "I remember when you dared me to jump into the river, but I went go unless you went too." I said as I laughed at the memory.

"You just didn't want to be in trouble alone." I could see him smirk as he put the picture back down on my bookshelf. He turned on his heel and his eyes practically popped out of his skull when he saw me.

"Do I look like a _decent_ date?" I ask, I twirled in a complete circle. I felt his hands wrap around waist, and turned me to face him. With one hand, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You look amazing, now and forever." He whispered. Jim's eyes twinkled a little as they never left my face.

My heart felt like it caught in my throat again. _VONNIE! STOP IT! START TALKING!_ The voice shouted in my head. "You look good too." I said after I saw Jimmy wearing tight blue jeans, and a green button down shirt with a blue t-shirt underneath it.

He stared at me and looked me once over again "So you ready then?" He seemed like he didn't want to leave just yet. I nodded as I grabbed my id and money. Walking back to Jimmy, I took out his wallet and placed my items in it. Jim took the wallet away from me with a playful glare, "What am I? Your personal pack mule?"

"Always!" I kissed his cheek, then realized I left a strain. I started to wipe it off, but Jimmy caught my hand.

"Leave it. It means I'm marked!" He laugh as he kept a hold of my hand and we walked out of my room. "Maybe less girls will attack me!"

We fell into a comfortable silence until we were almost at Jim's favorite bar, _Graying Conqueror_. "So how did you do it?" I asked him

"A magician never reveals their secrets." He smirked at me.

"So it was magic? I knew it!" I exclaimed, "Really Jimmy! How? What did you do?"

"I thought you believed in me?" Rolling my eyes, I reluctantly nodded my head, "Well if you do then don't ask questions."

"Come on Jimmy! Tell me!" I nagged, which just caused Jim to smirk wider. He opened the door to the bar for me and followed in.

"JIM KIRK IS OUR MAN!" Shouted already heavily drunk cadet. Jimmy gave the cadet a high five as the cadet fell to the floor. People were already ordering drinks for Jim, and trying to get him to drink a shot with them. Which he did as he steered me to the back table where Mick, Nyota, Gaila and few other friends of yours where at.

"You ready to get wasted!" Mick said as soon as we sat down, I eyed the table and noticed that there were about twenty different drinks on the table. "Congrates, Jim!" He continued until as we all pick up a drink from the table and clanged them together. After all the drinks on the table were gone, Gaila got up and pulled Jim with her to the dance floor.

Mick downed another drink, "I'll go get us some refills. And maybe found a looker!" Leonard McCoy was never this open, unless he was drunk. And he was _over the moon _wasted. He walked away with all the glasses in his arms, leaving me Nyota and me alone.

I found my gaze being drawn to Jimmy and Gaila, who brought another girl into the mix as they danced. Pain and anger began swirling in my body as the new girl was extra eagerly grinded with him. Nyota snapped her fingers in front of my eyes. "What?" I inquire angrily, glaring slightly at her.

"You love him, don't you?" She asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"Who loves who?" I questioned, completely forgetting why I was angry in the first place.

Nyota looked at me hard, before sighing "_You_ are in love with _Jim_. Its so obvious."

"Wh..what d-did you say? No, Jimmy and me are _just_ friends. I don't feel that way for him. He's my best friend."

She rolled her eyes as Mick came back with Gaila and Jim in toll, "Whatever you say. But when you are ready to admit, just tell me." She whispered.

McCoy handed out the glasses and put the rest on the table, "Drink up everybody!" Jim didn't need to be told twice. We all smiled and followed suit. More drinks were coming to the table, I lost count after the third round.

"Would you like to dance?" I looked up to see a handsome Asian man looking down at me.

"Me?" I asked, which caused the man to nod and laugh for a moment. "No thank you. I'm not a really good dancer."

"I bet you are better than you think." The handsome man smiled down at me.

"I still don't want to step on your toes. Maybe next time." I concluded.

"You are sure?" He asked again.

I started to nodded my head as a glass was slammed on the table, "She said _**NO**_, buddy!" Jimmy got up and stood in front of me, blocking the man from my view.

It was hard to tell what Jimmy was doing, but I could feel the angry radiating off his body. "Jimmy?" I put my hand into his, which made him grab it tightly.

"I'll dance with you." Gaila stood up and took the man away from our group. We just kind stared at Jim. Then everyone began making their excuses and leaving, Mick walked away looking at a blonde with long legs. And Nyota disappeared, giving me a pointed look. Jim sat down and began downing the alcohol by the gallon.

After another hour, Mick came over to me. "I need the room for the night." He smiled a toothy grin at me, "Can you do something with Jim for me? Just drop him off in the Rec Room couch or something." He hugged me then walked back to the blonde he's been with for the past hour.

I went back to Jimmy, who needed the table to hold him up. I took a hold of his arm and swung it over my head. "Come on Jimmy Boy. Time for bed." I said as we stood up and walked out the door.

People shouted as we walked out "Whooooo Jimmmm!"

"YEAH!" Jim slurred. We began our slow trek back to my room. After entering the dorm building and taking the turbo lift to my floor "Vonnie, where we are?"

I shook my head, "Don't talk Jimmy and we are headed to my room."

"Whys?" He asked drunkenly

"So we can sleep." I replied as I adjusted his weight on my shoulders. _I wonder if he will tell me how he pass the exam now._ I thought to myself as I leaned Jimmy against the wall while I put my code in my room. I pulled Jim in my quarters, within seconds his boots where off and so was his shirts and belt as he laid on my bed. Leaving him in just his jeans with his abs out in all their glory. I couldn't help but stare for a few minutes. I shook myself as I said "Well I can see your comfortable." I grabbed my nightshirt and went into the bathroom.

Emerging I saw Jimmy still laying there, and his eyes were still open. I crawled into my bed and under the blankets. "Jimmy how **did** you pass?" I asked

"You have to give me something I want, before I tell you." He simply said.

"And you're tell me?" I asked

"Yep."

"What do you want?"

His eyes were now closed as he mumbled "Kiss me."

My breath hick up in my throat. I don't know why, but I found my lips lowered down to his. His lips were dry against mine, but I felt the same electric tingles going from my lips down to my toes making them curl. I pulled away with my eyes closed "Jimmy!" His breath was deep and slow. "Are you serious!? You're asleep!"

I pinched his shoulder as I laid down turning away from him. Within seconds I felt Jim's arm over my waist pulling me closer to him. I fell asleep thinking how great it felt being in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**__** I only own my OC, Vonnie. Anything that is Star Trek related is not mine, sadly. I wasn't going to update until Friday or until I got more reviews. But hey, I was feeling depressed so I thought publishing this chapter would cheer me up. I hope so! I also wanna say thank to everyone who has reviewed my past chapters, it truly means alot; Thank you! I'm not going to hold the next chapters for randsom anymore, but I would like more reviews please. I want to know what you all really think!**_

* * *

Instead of my usual earsplitting alarm clock, I was awoken by the sweet smell of vanilla chai tea. Only two people know I would die to have a cup of it, its my absolute favorite drink in the whole universe. And since my Mom is in Iowa, my foggy mind concluded it was _Jimmy_, who placed it under my nose.

My hair laid across my face, but I could see someone kneeling in front of me. I felt a callus hand sweep over my messy curls and play with a few ringlets in between their fingers. "Vonnie, you awake?" The all too familiar voice asked me.

I let out a yawn and proceed to sit up with the help of elbows. I saw Jimmy had put back on his blue shirt, I felt a bit disappointed. He handed me my mug of tea then sat down in my desk chair opposite of the bed. Jim studied my face for a brief moment, "What happened last night? Why aren't I in my room? Or even in some other girl's room?" His words strung my heart. _Am I not good enough for him? __**Why would I want him like that anyway?**_

Sipping at the tea, I answered "Mick brought **company** back to your guys' room. So I brought you back here. I am _sorry_, I didn't think you would mind. I didn't like just leaving you in the dorm hallway."

Jim sat his drink down, walked over to me, and ripped my mug from my hands. I looked at him, puzzled. _He is upset? Man just because he didn't get __**lucky**__ with some chick for a night!_ "What?" I asked, "I said I'm sorry. Its not my fault you got too drunk too quickly before being able to hit on and bag the **prettiest** girl in the room." I stood up angrily, and grabbed my mug back.

Letting a few huffs and puffs I paced the length of the room, a blinking red light caught my eyes. "Computer, review missed messages."

The blank video feed came to life with a bird like woman talking, "Today at 1300 hours, a hearing has been called to order. All cadets are required to attended. No exceptions." The feed went black again.

"Must have something to do with our futures with Starfleet." I said more to myself then to Jim as I finished tea.

Placing the mug back by the replicator, I felt arms wrap around me from behind, pulling my back into his chest. I let out a soft gasp as I felt Jim pull me closer and hugged me tighter. I could feel his hard, and **well** define abs bury into my back. The electrical tingles ever so present. And the scary part is that I'm starting to found them very pleasurable.

He laid his head on my shoulder, I saw that his eyes where closed with a smile on his lips. "I'm not mad that you took me here. Nor am I upset that I didn't sleep with a pretty girl. Because if you look at it right, I kind of did. I slept next to you all night. And to me you were the most _**beautiful**_ woman that was in the bar last night!"

I looked forward as he opened his eyes again. I didn't want him to see my red hot cheeks or the goofy smile spread across my lips. Jim loosened his grip then turned me towards him, "What I was going to ask before you interrupted me was are you sure we didn't do anything? I remember you smiling at me then everything goes blank…And when did _Bones_ hook up with a girl?"

I smiled then looked him straight in his amazingly bright blue eyes, _He was asleep when I kissed him. So of course he doesn't remember it. But it felt so… I don't know the right word to describe it, but I've never expected it to feel like that. I think the best thing to do is push it behind us. Just forget it ever happened._

After having my mental battle, I answered "No we didn't do anything." But as soon as the words left my mouth, I felt my chest give a sharp pain. "Besides you cuddling with me while we slept, but you cuddle with anything in a five foot radius of your body. And Mick started dancing with a girl around the sixth round of drinks and then took her to your room around the tenth round. But you were almost out by the seventh."

"Ah I see. You're too good to me Vonnie. Letting me sleep here with you and all. I bet you had to drag my ass across campus alone, right?"

"Yes I did, and you are too correct. I am too good for you." I laugh, still enjoying the fact that his arms are still around me.

Jimmy looked confused as he studied my face, "So we didn't do _**anything**_?"

I shook my head, "Nope!" I could still feel the pain my chest. It felt like someone squeezing my heart, "Why?"

"Its just I had a weird dream…that…you and me…You know what? Never mind its almost 1100 hours, we better start getting ready for this meeting thing. Let's grab some food before though. Meet you outside in about an hour." I nodded as Jim enclosed his arms around me tighter, giving me a hug. As I reached up to kiss his cheek like I always do, he turned his head causing our lips to brush. I paused for a second, the tingles felt even more intense and our lips our met for a moment.

Jim pulled back staring at my lips as I had bug eyes, "Yeah in a hour." Jim continued to stare at me with widen eyes as he walked backwards and wordless out of my room. As soon as I heard the swish of the door, I heard myself scream! _**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?**_

* * *

After pacing around my room for what seemed like an eternality, I realized it was nothing! _Nothing all! A just simple kiss between friends. Right? It can't possible mean anything! Can it?_ Still pacing, I jumped almost out of my uniform when I heard a beeping sound come from my door. _He can't be here already! He just left._ I glanced at the wall clock, _He left over an hour ago! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!_

I walked slowly to my door and once I opened it I was surprised to see green and brown smiles greeting me. "Hey, we are going to stop by the cafeteria before we are heading to the meeting. You coming or what?" Nyota asked

_Yeah, I can go with Nyota and Gaila and try to process that nothing happened between Jimmy and me. Because nothing did happen! Everyone get static electricity every now and again! _My eyes lit up with idea! "Yeah, just let me tell Mick and Jim!" I lead the girls into my room while I went to the blank video screen. "Computer, Cadets Kirk and McCoy's room."

All of a sudden Mick's face appeared on the screen rather closely, "Yeah, we almost done Vonnie. See you in a few. Hey, what's wrong with Jim? He seems…not himself."

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Yelled Jim from somewhere off the screen. Mick rolled his eyes.

I shrugged, "I don't know." I said quickly, "Anyway, Gaila and N…Uhura want me to go with them for food and to the meeting. So I'll see you two later."

"Alright, but…" Mick began to say

Jim now pushed McCoy out of the way, and looked almost livid "What? We made plans before they came along."

I had trouble controlling the blush that was trying to rise to my cheeks as I looked into his eyes. _Man, what is wrong with me?!_ "We will hang out after. Bye, Pike out!" The screen was back to its original form of blankness. I turned around to see Nyota giving me a pointed look while Gaila was her bubbly and cheerful self. "Ready?" I walked from my room with them trailing behind me.

"You had plans with Kirk before the meeting?" Nyota asked as she caught up to me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Not really. He wanted to go eat before the conference thing, that's all." We walked out of the building and towards the cafeteria.

She had a weird smile on her face and nodded her head slightly, "Oh I see." She looked me straight in the eyes "Did something happen?"

"What? Why would you think that?" I said all too quickly, making her smile grow wider.

"Hmmm…Interesting." She said as if I was her science experiment. We enter the cafeteria, grabbed trays, and started to put food on them and then sat at a nearby table.

I was about to protest to Nyota's statement, stomp my feet and jump up and down until that smile got wiped off her face, but I was interrupted by Gaila.

"How come Jim and Leonard have the code for your room and not me?"

I began to peel my orange, "Jim and Mick don't bring back girls to my room while I'm asleep, or even while I'm there." I replied as I stuck a slice in my mouth.

Gaila began to protest, "I would not do that…At least twice or three times at the most."

Finishing my orange, Nyota and I shared a looked and rolled our eyes. "Sure you wouldn't." Nyota said as she ate her cobb salad

"I would **try** not to at least. Why doesn't Nyota have it either? Its not like she would bring boys back to your room." Gaila smirked at us before biting into her mushroom burger.

I glanced at Nyota and saw a flash of hurt go through her eyes. _Thoughtless Gaila! _I yelled in my head, "She does have it, but doesn't use it when you are round. Because we both now you would try to steal it."

"So unfair!" Gaila fake pouted stuffing a few fallen mushrooms in her mouth.

I ate my chocolate pudding cup and then waited for my friends to get done. "Is that all your eating Vonnie? A banana, some orange slices and pudding cup! That seems unhealthy." Gaila said as she pointed to my now empty tray. Juice from her burger ran down the sides of her mouth as she talked.

"I had a contain of milk too." I defended myself.

Nyota jumped in, "She's only eats big meals during Dinner."

"That's not health either. Breakfast and Lunch are suppose to be the big meals of the day." Gaila declared, still with the juice on her lips. "She can't possibly stay _that_ skinny if she does that." I felt rather insulted. _Maybe I should have just eaten with Jimmy. At least he doesn't care what I eat._

"Vonnie goes and works out in the weight rooms after Dinner for a few hours each night." Nyota said as she finished her food as well.

"Sheesh! Can you guys not talk about me like I'm not even here." I said with a roll of my eyes.

Both of them smiled sheepishly at me, "Sorry!" They replied together. Gaila finished and we all stood and placed our trays on the racks.

Walking down the corridor towards the meeting hall, Gaila looped her arms through Nyota and mine "So what do you think this is all about?"

"I'm guessing with our futures here." I guessed as we neared the doorway into the hall. Gaila pulled both of us towards sits in the middle. I looked around wondering why she would sit us here.

Nyota hit my arm causing me to look at her, she nodded her head to the left and that's when I noticed at least five, very attractive guys in our row. I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes a little. "Of course we sit here." I said as Nyota nodded with the same expression as mine.

A voice rang out over all the students as most were in their seats, "This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. James. T. Kirk, step forward." I let out a gasp as I looked to where Jimmy and Mick were sitting. "Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code." Jim walked down to the podium, "Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?"

"Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly." Jim replied

A man in a gray suit stood up causing Nyota to let out a soft gasp. _I can't see his face, but I think I know him from somewhere?_ "Step forward, please."

The man began walking to the other podium, "This is Commander Spock. He is one of the most distinguished graduates." _Awe that's why I know him. Daddy introduced me to him a few months ago. Saying he was going to be his new second in command on his new ship, the __**Enterprise**__._ "He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years. Commander?"

"Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, therefore changing the conditions of the test." Commander Spock's voice sounded uninterested and uncaring, but I could feel that he was quite pissed at Jimmy for beating him.

"Your point being?" _Jimmy shut up! Your going to get in more trouble!_ As if he heard me, he glance over his shoulder for a brief second and smirked at me. _Idiot!_

"In academic vernacular, you cheated." Said the Spokesman Admiral.

"Let me ask you something I think we all know the answer to."_ Shut up! You already in deep shit! Stop shoveling more on top!_ "The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? I mean, you programmed it to be unwinnable."

Commander Spock looked straight forward, "Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario."

Jim interrupted, "I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

"Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principal lesson." Spock deduced.

Jimmy almost glared at him, "Please, enlighten me."

"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk, a captain cannot cheat death." _Did he just say what I think he said?_ I glanced over at McCoy, who's eyes were as wide as mine._ Yep, he did. He's talking about Jimmy's Dad! That's a no touchy zone! Everyone knows that._

Jim got his meaning, nodded his head and looked down at the podium, "_I_ of all people?"

He still wasn't looking up as Spock addressed the question, "Your Father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?"

Jimmy was still looking down, but I could feel his intense hatred for Commander Spock, "I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test." He slightly smirked at the Commander

"Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test."

"Enlighten me again." Jim declared

"The purpose is to experience fear, fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain." Everyone was silent.

Jim looked down with angry as a voice broke through the silence, "Excuse me, sir." A man walked up to the Spokesman Admiral and delivered him a PADD.

After he read the message, he looked up at all the bodies present "We've received a distress call from Vulcan. With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentain system, I hereby order all cadets to report to Hangar One immediately. Dismissed." Everyone stood up and began filing out. I pushed passed a few to get to Jim and Mick.

I couldn't think of anything, expect wrapping my arms around Jimmy's waist, after a moment he hugged me too then pulled away. "I'm fine Vonnie! But who was that pointy-eared bastard?"

Mick shrugged then replied, "I don't know, but I like him." We three began walking to Hangar One.

"His name is Commander Spock." I answered.

"And how do you know that?" Mick inquired

"He's second in command on my Dad's ship. My Father introduced us after he picked Spock." I said once we were in the hangar. We walked to our group of cadets.

"Fugeman, _Regual One! _Gerace_, U.S.S. Farragut! _McCoy, _U.S.S. Enterprise!_ McGrath, _U.S.S. Wolcott!_ V. Pike, _U.S.S. Enterprise!_ Rader, _U.S.S. Hood._ Welcome to Starfleet, and Godspeed." A Commander said as we were all dismissed to our shuttles.

"He didn't call my name." Jimmy walked after the Commander.

_Oh my God! I'm on the fucking Enterprise!_ I screamed in my head as I hugged Mick. "I can't believe it!"

"You Pops probably wants to keep an eye on you." Mick concluded.

"Can't you be happy for me? Or even yourself? We have been assigned to the best ship in all of Starfleet! Get more excited man!" I shook him before pulling him into another hug.

Mick and I followed Jim to where the Commander was pushing buttons, "Kirk, you're on academic suspension. That means you're grounded until the Academy Board rules."

I felt suddenly lost, _Jimmy isn't coming in space with me!?_ "Jim, the Board will rule in your favor."

"Most likely." I added, quite crestfallen.

Mick shook his head at me, but saying "Look, Jim, we gotta go."

"Yeah." He turned around and half smiled at us, shaking Mick's hand "Yeah, you guys go." Jim pulled me into his arms, "Be safe."

"Aren't I always?" I replied as I pulled away, "You're the trouble magnet." I reached up and kissed his cheek while smiling sadly at him.

Mick and I began walking away, and once we were at the shuttle. He looked down at me, and glared "Damn it! Get on the shuttle Vonnie!" And then walked back to where we were at.

"Wait! What I do?" I asked rather angrily as I chased after him.

"You gave me those doe eyes of yours. Get on the shuttle, and we will be right behind you." Mick pushed me back towards the ships.

"_**We**_?" I asked, he just gave me a pointed look as he turned back towards Jimmy. I could feel my body being light and happy again. _He gets to come!_ I raced back to the shuttle and checked in then took a sit next to a window.

"Hey this seat taken?" I looked up to see the chocolate eyes of Nyota smiling down at me.

"Your on the _Enterprise _too?" She nodded her head as she sat down.

"Excited!?"

"Is it showing?" I asked, which just caused her to giggle and buckle up.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**__** I only own Vonnie. Everything else you see is Star Trek related, and thus is not mine. I want to thank all of my amazing reviewers! I heart you all! Thank you so much for your support and your reviews! It truly means a lot to me. If I could get more reviews, I might have the courage to write faster....I'm just saying! Oh and I'm also thinking about writing a Pirate of the Caribbeans story, it would be Jack/OC and set during AWE sort of. Would that be interesting to read? Just curious, please tell me what you think of this chapter and the story idea. Thanks again to all! Oh I have also put more pictures of Vonnie on my bio, check them out! Now on with the story:**_

* * *

The view of the ship was amazing, almost too prefect to describe. I could feel butterflies flapping around in my stomach as the shuttle landed. The pilot stood up and addressed us, "There were be a ensign in each field standing outside the shuttles. You will check in with your proper ensign then they will escort you to your work areas." He opened the door and we all started to file out.

"Communications!" Said a high squeaky voice, "Communications, over here!" I saw a small hand bob up and down.

"Well that's where I go." Nyota said, she hugged me quickly, "See you soon."

"Of course." I pulled away and waved her off. I soon spotted the yellow shirt of Navigations. "Lieutenant V. Pike." I said to a girl no older than twenty. Her black shinny hair was up in a tight ponytail. She gave me a curious look before her dark blue eyes scrolled her PADD.

"Lieutenant Pike, you are to stay here until an officer from the Bridge comes to get you."

I felt my eyebrows knit together, "May I ask why?"

"I am afraid I do not know, ma'ma." She looked back up from her PADD and stared at me curiously. "All other Navigations cadets follow me." The girl gave me a small smile as she lead the others out of the docking area.

I stayed were I stood, dumbstruck for a few minutes. I was awaken from my daze as heavy Russian accented voice called out my name, "Lieutenant Pike?"

"That's me." I walked over to the voice. Noticing he was more boy than man. "Why am I not with the other cadets in the Navigations Hall?"

"I do not knov, ma'ma. I'm to take you to get your uniform then escort you to the Bridge before take off. Ve hawe only tventy tvo minutes left." He turned on his heel and began walking out. I was hesitant at first, but since fewer and fewer people were left in the docking area. I decided to follow him. I had to quickly dash to caught up with his hurried strides.

After many twist and turns, we entered the uniform room. He lead the way in and picked up a uniform for me. I noticed two things as he handed it to me, first it was a woman's one and second he pick up my right size. "Actually I need a man's uniform." He gave me a puzzled look and just before he protested through his open mouth, I thrusted the uniform back in his arms and got my own.

Then I slipped behind a curtain to change. I'm not a big fan of long silences, so I tried to talk to the ensign. "What's you name?" I called out as I pulled the shirt over my head.

No answer…

"You still there?" I stuck my head out the curtain to see the young ensign with his eyes shut rather tightly. "What are you doing? Are you okay?" Still no answer. I stepped back into the curtain room and quickly pulled my pants on and stuffed them in my boots before tying the laces up.

I step out and snapped my fingers in front of his face, "Are you okay, kid?"

He slowly opened his eyes as a faint blush rose on his cheeks. "Yes, I'm fine." He looked down as he said, "My Mother taught me to newer look at girls vhile they change."

I couldn't help, but smile at him. _He's just too adorable!_ "What's your name?" I repeated.

"Ensign Pavel Chekov." He stated.

"I'm Veronica Pike, but everyone calls me Vonnie."

"Ohkay. Ve must get to the bridge nov." I nodded and followed him to the turbo lift. We got in and he pushed the right button.

"How long have you been in Starfleet?" I asked

"I've vas at the Academy vhen I vas 14."

"Wow such a young age! You can't be more than 18 though." I was amazed. _He must be some kind of genius._

Pavel looked almost smugish as the turbo lift doors opened to reveal the Bridge. "I actually am 17." He walked up to two men standing with their backs to us. The man with the brown and gray hair I instantly recognize as my father. _Daddy!_ I thought happily to myself.

"I bought Lieutenant V. Pike, in her proper…in a uniform, sirs."

"Very good, Ensign. Return to your station." Said my Dad, he then turned to me. Shaking his head slightly as he noticed my pants "We are in quite a predicament, my Navigations Commander has Andorian Shingles and will not be with us on this mission. As I was looking over who would be best to replace him, I came across your file. **'Top of your class. Excellent flying and mapping skills. A wide knowledge of weaponry and exceedingly good hand-to-hand combat proficiency'** stated your chart. I believe _you_ would be the only choice." He looked at me with pride shining in his eyes as I had shock written in mine.

"However, since I am your Father the decision is not my own. But both Commander Spock and Starfleet Command approve of your promotion as well. Seeing your are the only one capable on board."

Spock's dark eyes were on me the whole time, analyzing my reactions I think, he finally spoke "Your abilities to speak both Vulcan and Klingon fluently is extraordinary. And having a brief medical background before Starfleet only strengthens you as the most logical option."

My Father looked awed for a second, before clapping the other man's shoulder "Well, that's pretty much the best compliment I heard Spock ever say. So on that note, do you accept?"

My shocked expression melted from my face as a giant grin replaced it. "Yes sir, I do!"

My Father's smile matched my own, possibly bigger. "Very good then. Take your Command." I turned on my heel but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. "Oh and you will be needing this." He handed me a button.

The button is to be placed on my collar to indicate that I am now a Commander, "Thank you, sir." I turned back around and took my seat in front. Between Pavel and a Asian man. "Hi again, Pavel." I smiled as he just smiled and nodded with redden cheeks. _Awe too cute!_ _If I wasn't almost ten years older than him! He's like a lovable little brother._

Turning my head to introduce myself to the pilot, I let out a gasp. _He's the guy who asked me to dance at the bar the other night!_ "Miss me much?" He said teasingly. "I'm Hikaru Sulu, your helmsman Commander."

Shaking my head and grinning "Veronica Pike, but call me Vonnie."

"Understood, Commander...Vonnie." He smiled one last time before turning back to his console.

I began pressing my own button systematic, getting everything in check. "Mr. Spock."

"Captain. Engineering reports ready for launch."

"Thank you." My Father began walking around the bridge, making his way to his chair. He then began addressing the entire bridge, "Ladies and gentlemen, the maiden voyage for our newest flagship deserves more pomp and circumstance than we can afford today. Her christening will just have to be our reward for safe return. Carry on."

He sat in his captain's chair and turned on his intercom, "All decks, this is Captain Pike. Prepare for immediate departure." He turned it off, "Helm, thrusters."

"Moorings retracted, Captain." Sulu replied.

"Dock Control reports ready." I said as the light on my screen shown.

"Thrusters fired. Separating from space dock." Sulu said as he steered the ship away from the port.

"The fleet's cleared space dock, Captain. All ships ready for warp." I called out.

"Set a course for Vulcan."

"Aye-aye, Captain." Sulu replied, once finished he turned to my Father "Course laid in."

"Maximum warp. Punch it."

The other ships were taking off, ours stayed put. Sulu took his hand from the speed lever. He franticly began looking over his console, as I did the same. I saw his external inertial dampener was still on.

"Lieutenant, where is Helmsman McKenna?" Dad asked

"He has lungworm, sir. He couldn't report to his post." Sulu turned in his seat to face my Father, "I'm Hikaru Sulu."

"And you are a pilot, right?"

"Very much so, sir. I'm not sure what's wrong here." I reached over him and typed in the right order number to disengage the dampener.

"Is the parking brake on?" My Dad asked

"No. I'll figure it out. I'm just…" I pointed to the screen and showed him how I fix it, causing his mouth to form a ship of an _'O'_

Spock cut in, "Have you disengaged the external inertial dampener?"

"Yes we have, sir." I replied

"Ready for warp, sir." Sulu added

"Let's punch it." Dad demanded with a slight smile and a amused look in his eyes. This time when Sulu pushed down the speed lever we began to go into warp, with the stars zipping passed us.

"Engines at Maximum warp, Captain." I turned towards my Dad as I spoke.

"Russian whiz kid, what's your name?" Dad asked, "Chanko? Cherpov?" _Great way to get to know your crew, Dad! Insult them!_

"Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, sir." Pavel corrected as he too turned in his seat.

"Fine, Chekov, Pavel Andreievich. Begin ship-wide mission broadcast."

"Yes, sir. Happy to." I helped him set up the broadcast until the personal code was needed, "Ensign authorization code nine-five-Wictor-Wictor-two."_ His accent makes me giggle._ I shook my head as I checked the ship's speed and destination time.

The computer's female voice spoke out, "Authorization not recognized."

Pavel grunt and said something in Russian then tried to speak clearer and slower in English, "Ensign authorization code nine-five-Victor-Victor-two."

The same computer voice spoke out again, "Access Granted."

He sighed to himself, which caused a small smile to come on to my lips "May I hawe your attention, please? At 2200 hours, telemetry detected an anomaly in the Neutral Sone. Vhat appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after, Starfleet receiwed a distress signal from Wulcan High Command that their planet was experiencing seismic atiwity. Our mission is to assess the condition of Wulcan and assist in ewacuation if necessary. Ve should be arriwing at Wulcan vithin three minutes. Thank you for your time." He logged off and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Its more like two minutes and 33 seconds, Ensign." I deflated his bubble. He looked slightly upset, so I smiled back at him with a small wink. Pavel brighten back up immediately.

We continued back to our work, preparing for coming out of warp speed. Running was heard outside of the Bridge, "Captain! Captain Pike, sir…" _Jimmy!_ I turned towards the bridge door to see Jim, McCoy and Nyota running in.

"Jim, come back here!" Mick called after him.

"…we have to stop the ship!" Jim stood in front of my Dad.

"Kirk, how the hell did you get onboard the _Enterprise_?" He got up and walked over to Jim. I stood as well.

Mick got in between Jimmy and my Dad, "Captain, this man's under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine."

"Bone, please…"

"He's completely delusional, and I take full responsibility."

"Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster. It's being attacked by Romulans."

My Father's face looked angry, "Romulans? Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day." He then looked at Mick, "McCoy, take him back to medical. We'll have words later."

Mick reached for Jim's elbow, "Aye, Captain."

Jimmy pulled away, "Look, sir, that same anomaly that we saw today…"

"Mr. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel, Captain." Spock cut in

"I think we all know that Mr. Spock." I said as I stood beside my Father's side. Jim, Mick and Nyota all looked at me with open mouths. Which caused me to blush a little.

"By Regulations that makes him a stowaway." Spock added

"Thanks for stating the obvious again, sir."

He continued "I can remove the cadet…"

"Try it!" Jim and I both said, causing both of us to look at each other.

"Kirk…" My Father began

"This cadet is trying to save the Bridge."

"By recommending a full stop mid-warp during a rescue mission?" If Vulcans could show emotions, I would say Spock would be furious right now.

Jimmy rolled his eyes then turned back to my Dad and me, "Its not a rescue mission. Listen to me, it's an attack."

Spock rose his voice again, "Based on what facts?"

Jim let out a small sigh and turned back to Spock, "That same anomaly, a lightning storm in space that we saw today, also occurred on the day of my birth, before a Romulan ship attacked the _U.S.S. Kelvin_." I let out a small gasp.

He turned back to us, "You know that, sir, I read your dissertation. That ship, which had formidable and advance weaponry, was never seen or heard from again. The _Kelvin _attack took place on the edge of Klingon space, and at 2300 hours two nights ago there was an attack. Forty-seven Klingon warbirds destroyed by Romulans, sir, and it was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship."

"And you know of this Klingon attack how?" _Nyota!_ I thought as I looked over Jim's shoulder at her.

Everyone turned to her, "Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate."

Jim repeated, "We're warping into a trap, sir. The Romulans are waiting for us, I promise you that." I went back to my console. I began looking at destination time. _One minute and 19 seconds._ I thought to myself.

"The cadet's logic is sound. And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics. We would be wise to accept her conclusion."

"Scan Vulcan space. Check for any transmissions in Romulan." Dad said.

"Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan." Said a male communications officer.

"What about you? Do you speak Romulan, Cadet…" I rolled my eyes, _He forgets Nyota's name after he has meet her more than a dozen times._

"Uhura. All three dialects, sir." She answered him

"Uhura, relieve the lieutenant."

"Yes, sir."

Dad began barking orders, a mild chaos was around the Bridge. We couldn't get a hold of the other flagships. I just kept looking at the count down. "Fifteen seconds until we reach Vulcan." I called out.

"Its because their being attacked." I heard Jim say.

Dad sat back in his captain's chair, "Shields up. Red alert."

"Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds. Four, three, two…" I called out as Sulu pulled out of warp. "Sulu down, down!" I screamed as I saw a part of a ship come straight at us.

"Emergency evasive!"

"On it, sir."

"Go left!" I called out as Sulu turned the ship.

"Damage report!" Dad shouted

"Deflector shields are holding."

"All stations! Engineer Olson, report!"

I began scanning over the computers and screen for the best route to take. "Full reverse. Come about starboard 90 degrees. Drop us down underneath them." I told Sulu. One could hear the metal on metal sound as we rubbed passed a destroyed ship.

A unified gasp went around Bridge then dropped into an eerie silence as we looked at the Romulan ship.

"Captain, their locking torpedoes." Spock called from his station

"Diver auxiliary power for the port nacelles to forward shields." Dad said as everyone braced themselves for the attack. The torpedoes hit us with a powerful blow, everything shook.

"Veronica, status report?"

"Shields at 32%. Their weapons are powerful, sir. We can't take another hit like that." I replied.

"Get me Starfleet Command."

"Captain," Spock called out again, "the Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high-energy pulse devise into the Vulcan atmosphere. Its signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities."

"All power to forward shields. Prepare to fire all weapons." Dad shouted.

"Captain, we're being hailed." Nyota said from her new station

A Romulan with tattoos over his face appeared on the screen, "Hello."

Everyone looked at him in stone shock, "I'm Captain Christopher Pike. To whom am I speaking?"

The man nodded, "Hi, Christopher. I'm Nero." I felt like snarling at this man for disgracing my Dad._ Captain is a honor!_

"You've declared war against the Federation. Withdraw, I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location." My Dad spoke calmly.

"I do not speak for the Empire." Nero cut in, "We stand apart. As does your Vulcan crew member. Isn't that right, Spock?"

Spock stood up and instantly began walking closer to the screen, most of the crews' heads turned towards him, "Pardon me, I do not believe that you and I are acquainted."

"No, we're not. No yet." I looked at the man with confusion written all over my face. "Spock, there's something I would like you to see. Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled. As you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle and come aboard the **Narada** for negotiations. That is all." The Romulan shut off his screen, leaving ours blank again.

I gasped as I turned to my Father, "You can't go!" He stood up and began walking, with me hot on his heels.

"He'll kill you. You know that." Jim said, causing my eyes to water.

"Your survival is unlikely." Spock added. _What is this? Make Vonnie cry day?!_ Tears began running down my cheeks silently.

Jim saw my eyes, "Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy. Going over to that ship is a mistake."

"I, too, agree. You should rethink your strategy." Spock added more. My eyes felt slightly drier. _He has to stay!_

"I understand that." Dad said, "I need officers who've been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat."

"I have trained, sir." Sulu said

"Come with me."

"I have too, sir." I replied

"No!" Both Jimmy and my Dad said in unison.

"Kirk, you, too. You're not suppose to be here anyway." I began following them out the Bridge door, my Father saw me coming "Chekov, you have the conn."

"Aye-aye, Captain." Pavel called after us.

"Sir, in all honesty I am the best choice to go. I have excellent hand-to-hand combat skills, you've said so yourself not even twenty minutes ago." I said as I was at my Father's side once again, with Jim, Spock, Sulu and Olson following us.

"Commander, you'll not going." He said. Jimmy gave me a hard stare and I returned it. "Without transporters, we can't beam off the ship, we can't assist Vulcan, we can't do our job. Mr. Kirk, Mr. Sulu, Engineer Olson will space-jump from the shuttle. You will land on that machine they've lowered into the atmosphere that's scrambling our gears. You'll get inside, you'll disable it, then you'll beam back to the ship."

"Is it because I'm a girl!? That's sexist and I will have to report you, Captain." Sulu let out a small snort as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"No, it's because you're my daughter, Veronica! I won't let you go." My Father's eyes flashed, "Mr. Spock, I'm leaving you in command of the _Enterprise_. Once we have transport capability and communications back up, you'll contact Starfleet and report what the hell's going on here. And if all else fails, fall back and rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentian system." Dad turned to Jim, "Kirk, I'm promoting you to first officer."

"What?"

"Captain? Please, I apologize, the complexities of human pranks escape me." Spock stated.

"It's not a prank, Spock. And I'm not the Captain, you are. Let's go."

"Frankly that's showing favoritism and that's not allowed in Starfleet either, sir." I glared at my Dad. My glare became softer as I realized he's just trying to protect me, a smile came onto my lips "Plus _Daddy_, a Commanding officer should be with the team that you are sending."

He looked me dead in the eyes, "You're not going to give up until I let you have your way, are you?"

I shook my head, "Have I ever?"

"Just like your Mother!" He throw me a tight jaw look as he stepped into a turbo lift, "Well what are you waiting for Commander? An invitation? Get in already!"

"Sir, after we knock out that drill, what happens to you?" Jim asked.

"Well, I guess you'll have to come and get me." Dad replied. "Careful with the ship, Spock, she's brand new." The turbo lift doors closed and took us to the docking area. _Seriously!? Again with the a shuttle! Twice in one day! What are the odds?_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**__** Sorry it took so long to update the next chapter! I've been very busy with school and haven't had the time to do so. But I probably will have the next chapter out in a few days. Oh I want to also thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews. Thanks so much!! Anyway on with the story!.....P.S. Everyone should know this by now, but I only own Veronica! Sad, but true!**_

* * *

After quickly changing into a blackish gray spacesuit, I headed towards the shuttle with my helmet under my arm. Just as I was about to board a hand grabbed my elbow. I whipped my head around to see Jim.

"Don't go Vonnie! Please, stay here where it's safe."

"Not you too, Jimmy! I'll be fine. I beat you up all the time, don't I?"

"First off, these are Romulans. They are twice as strong as humans. And secondly…" A smug smile grow on his face, "I let you win."

I shoved him backwards, but his hands grabbed my wrists "Liar!" I hissed, "I kick your ass fair and square. And you know it!"

Jimmy's arms were around me, pulling me closer. He leaned his forehead to mine, "Please, just stay on the ship. If something happens to you, I just don't know what I'll…"

"You two coming or what?" Ask a Irish man as he poked his head out of the shuttle's door.

Instantly pulling back from Jim, I answered "Yeah, on our way." The man retreated back inside as I turned back to Jimmy, "We will keep each other safe. I'll watch your back as you watch mine." I stood on my toes to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head again. Causing our lips to touch, immediately making tingles shoot through my body. I pulled back, with a confused look on my face, for Jimmy was grinning. **Is he turning his head on purpose?** I asked myself

"I will always watch your back. That's where the good stuff is located!" He flicked my nose as he walked into the shuttle. Shaking my head I followed him in.

I sat in a spot between Jim and Hikaru, "You got the charges, right?" I turned my head to see Jimmy talking to Olson.

"Oh, yeah." Olson seemed a bit too excited. "I can't wait to kick some Romulan ass. Right?"

"Yeah." Jim said less eagerly

The Irish man grunt, "Hell, yeah." The shuttle began to take off, and left the docking stages.

"Olson, you live for the _**rush**_ don't you?" I inquired, which just caused him to nodded enthusiastically. **I don't really think he's the best choice for this mission! **I thought to myself. I got up to walk a few feet to my Dad's chair as he flew.

He glanced over at me a few times, giving me a nervous smile "Be safe, and you better be returning on the _Enterprise _as soon as you are finished. Is that clear, Commander?"

"Yes, sir." I gulped, "Daddy, you better do the same!"

He cupped my cheek in one of his hands, "I will baby girl, I promise." Then he planted a kiss on my forehead, "I love you. Now go get ready."

"Yes, sir." I kissed his cheek before returning back to my seat. Jim gave me a little nudge with his elbow, which I shook off with a small smile.

"Pre-jump." Dad called out. I, like the other three, put on my hood then my helmet. The cockpit doors closed and a red light came on.

Over the intercom his voice rung out "Gentlemen and Vo…Commander, we're approaching the drop zone. We have one shot to land on that platform." All of us stood up and grabbed a hold the newly dropped bars. "They may have defenses, so pull your chute as late as possible. Three, two, one." The anti-gravity was turned off, causing all of our bodies to hit the ceiling of the shuttle.

"Remember, the _Enterprise_ won't be able to beam you back until you turn off that drill. Good luck." The space doors opened causing my body to rush out of the shuttle at full speed.

I couldn't hear anything at first, I thought for sure that my helmet speakers were broken. It was total silence as I rushed towards the drill. The only sound was my own breathing, as I followed the chains to the platform.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_. Distance to target, 5,000 meters."

"Forty-five hundred meters to target." Said Sulu

"Four thousand meters." I echoed, the wind pushing my whole body and zooming passed me at the same time.

"Three thousand meters." Olson whistled

"Two thousand meters."

"Pulling chute." Sulu indicated. I opened mine as I saw Jim and Hikaru do, but Olson was still free falling.

"Two thousand meters!"

"Come on, pull your chute, Olson!" Jim shouted

"No, not yet! Not yet! 1,500 meters!"

"Olson, that's an order. Pull your chute!" I screamed.

Sulu and Jim were yelling "Olson, open your chute!"

"Olson, pull your chute!" I declared again.

"One thousand meters!" He was laughing as he went. Olson finally pulled his chute, but he was too closed and he hit the platform then got caught in the fire from the drill.

"Olson!" Sulu screamed.

My eyes were wide from shock, "Olson died!" I said.

Jim was the next to land, as he got on the platform his chute dragged him across of it. He was able to get a grip of something and close his chute. Romulans were already coming out, Jim run into one. Which caused the Romulan to fire his gun into Sulu's chute.

As Hikaru landed his chute got stuck on a ledge, almost causing him to get sucked into the fire-drill too. But he retracted his chute, causing him to rise up. Another problem was the fire fountain he was heading towards.

Not liking how the guys landed, I weighed my options. Do the same? Or something different? I chose the latter, I saw cable wires and chains within my reach, thinking fast I closed my chute and fling myself towards them. Wrapping both hands and feet on to them, I slid down onto the platform. I unbolted my phaser from my thigh as a third Romulan tried to come out of the hole. Shooting him right in the chest.

Hikaru just cut his chute then he started to fight with a Romulan. I threw off my helmet as the one fighting Jim came at me, knocking my phaser out of my hand. Jimmy and I took turns swinging out hits at him. I was doing pretty good until I didn't see one of his punches and it sent me flying backwards. Jim jumped on his back, but the Romulan threw him off then kicked him. Causing Jim to almost go over the edge, if his hands weren't holding him up.

The Romulan began trying to step on Jim's hands. I reached for my gun, but it was too far away. I started to look around just as Hikaru killed the Romulan he was fighting by kicking him to a fire fountain. "Sulu, your sword!" I screamed. He flung his weapon at me, causing it to twist in the sky. In one swift move, I caught it and plunged into the still living Romulan.

Green blood was pouring from both sides of the wound. The Romulan fall down to Vulcan, "Give me your hand!" Hikaru rushed to my side as I tried to pull Jim up, "Come on!" I screamed at myself as I saw another pair of hands helping with the weight of Jim.

Once we got Jim up, we all panted for breath. "Olson had the charges." Sulu wheezed.

"I know." Jim said with his hands on his knees.

"What do we do?" Sulu asked.

Rushing over to my fallen phaser, I picked it up and said "This." Then began shooting at the drill. Jim and Hikaru followed suit with the Romulans' guns. After a few moments, the fire drill stopped completely.

As we finished, we saw a shuttle zoom from the enemy's ship and towards the newly drilled hole. All three of us walked closer to the edge of the platform for a closer look.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_! Beam us out of here!"

"_Stand by. Locking on your signal." _Said a woman from the ship

The drill began jerking and pulling up, Jimmy grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him in a hug-like grip as we fall to the platform's ground. In a blink of an eye Sulu lost his balance and fell from the platform.

"_I can't lock on to you. Don't move. Don't move!"_ Said the same woman.

"KIRK! VONNIE!"

"Sulu!" James and I both screamed.

"Jim, he doesn't have his chute! He cut it off!" I said quickly.

"_Enterprise_, beam up Commander Pike now!" He shoved me back down to the platform's ground as he leaped off the platform himself.

"NO! You stupid idiot! Yours can't hold the both…" Swirling blue and white lights surrounded me, I found myself in the transporter room, "…of you!"

Mick rushed to my side, "Are you okay, Vonnie?" His tricorder already out as he scanned my whole body for injuries.

"That _**stupid**_ man! He should have let me go after Sulu!" I roared as Mick helped me up.

"He was just trying to keep you safe." McCoy said as he tried to calm me down by rubbing my shoulders.

"I don't care! I'm his Commanding Officer, that means he should have listen to me!" My voice squeaking at the last word.

"_Kirk to __**Enterprise**__! We're falling without a chute! Beam us up!"_ Upon hearing that I raced to the console with wide eyes as I saw two dots falling closer and faster to Vulcan's surface.

"I'm trying. I can't lock on to your signal." The woman at the console said as she tried to franticly catch them.

"_Beam us up!"_ James voiced hollered once again.

"You're moving too fast." Said the same woman. I turned to the woman and gave her a wicked glare as I screamed in my head at her, **Of course they are moving fast. They are free falling from the sky, you dumb bitch! **

"_Beam us up!"_ I gripped onto McCoy's arms as I heard their screams for help.

I felt my head spinning, around and around. It felt like my whole existents was crumpling down around me. A pair of strong arms encircled around me. I wasn't sure who it was, it wasn't Jimmy but it still felt soothing. It wasn't until I smelled the oddly calming smell of burnt Jasmine and whiskey that I realized it was Mick enveloping me into a hug. I hid my head into his tightly muscular chest.

"I can do that! I can do that! Move, move, move, move!" Chekov came running in yelling excitedly. "Quick, give me manual control! I can lock on!" He pushed the transporter operator out of the way. **Fucking finally someone moved the bitch out of the way!**

"_Beam us up!…….Enterprise, where are you?"_

"Hold on, hold on, hold on!" Pavel said

"_Now, now, now! Do it now! Now, now, now, now!" _

"Okay, okay, okay! Hold on! Hold on! Compensating gravitational pull, and….. Gotcha!" Pavel looked up at the transporter, as two bodies fell onto it.

Jim and Hikaru's laughing filled the room. I looked up from McCoy's chest to them on the ground panting and trying to get up. I felt relief wash over me as a smile came onto my lips.

"Thanks." Sulu said simply.

"No problem." Jimmy panted out as he pushed himself on his knees. My smile slowly turned into a scowl as I pushed myself out of Mick's arms and marched up to Jim. "Hey Vonn…" I slapped hard across the cheek.

"What were you thinking!? You should've let me go! I tried to tell you, your chute couldn't possibly hold you both. But what did you do? You pushed me down and jumped anyway!" I yelled at the wide eye Jim!

My breathing became ragged, both Hikaru and Jim stared up at me with shock-filled faces as the whole transporter room remained silent. "What if Pavel couldn't get you in time?" My eyes began to water, as I whispered the last part "What would I've done without you?"

"Veronica, I…"

"Clear the pad. I'm beaming to the surface." Spock said as he stepped onto a beaming circle. I backed away slowly and stood by McCoy again.

Jim and Sulu stood up then walked off the pad as well. "The surface of what? What, are you going down there? Are you nuts!? Spock, you can't do that!"

Spock didn't respond, he just crouched down and said "Energize!"

"Spock!" Jim yelled, I felt my face heating up and rivers pouring down both sides of my cheeks. Without even looking, I ran out of the room unsure of where I was going due to my lack of knowledge of the ship and the tears in my eyes. "Vonnie wait!"

The voice made me run faster. Almost running into a few people, I just kept going without looking back. I turned a corner and looked to see it was a dead-end. "Shit!" I swore loudly, I turned back around to back track but the body of the voice finally caught up.

He walked closer to me, causing me to back up until I hit the wall. Getting angry, I pulled back a hand to hit him but before I could strike, he grabbed it easily. I was getting more pissed off with every second. So I drew back my other hand and tried to do the same, but again he caught it.

I began to struggle under his hold, I didn't notice his face coming closer until he whispered my name, "Vonnie?" I looked up, shocked as his lips crashed onto mine; sending the tingles every which way. His hands let go of mine as he put one on the back of my head and the other cupping my cheek. Rubbing small circles with his thumb.

Instead of pushing him away, I instantly wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer to me. As the kiss deepened, our tongues intertwined and began fighting for dominance. Which caused giggles to escape my lips. Jim pulled back then rested his forehead to mine, breathing heavily "What if you did go and they couldn't beam you and Sulu back in time? What would I have done without you, Vonnie!"

He throw my questions back in my face, which made me slightly glare at him. "My chute would've held." I simply stated.

Jim sighed loudly, "You're going to make me go nuts one of these days!"

"You mean I haven't yet?" I reached up and kissed him roughly on the lips. I pulled back to see his eyes slowly open, I could feel a smirk on my lips. "We probably should get back to the transporter room now."

He looked a little upset about leaving, but then nodded his head "Aye, aye Commander." Jim took my hand and laced our fingers together as walked back.


End file.
